


Miraculous/SAO crossver

by kassistav



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, Minor Death Scene, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: A prompt where Kayaba and Rinko with their son are in Paris where an Akuma happens
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko
Kudos: 7





	Miraculous/SAO crossver

“ Minato stay close to me. Paris is a big city i dont want to lose you! “ Rinko said trying to catch Minato at champs elysee 

“ but mommy look at all these stores! “ Minato exclaimed excitedly. it was his first time in Paris, he was happily jumping when he saw someone familiar, he had blonde hair and green eyes

“ hey i know you! “ Minato said to the boy “ you’re Adrien Agreste!, the famous supermodel of Paris“

Adrien smiled at the little boy “ that’s right im Adrien Agreste. And who would you be little boy? “

“ I’m Minato Kayaba!, my father invented the nervegear “

“ oh you’re the son of Akihiko Kayaba aren’t you? “ Adrien laughed “ i suppose we have something in common, our fathers are famous “

“ they are! “ Minato giggled

“ i’ve gotta go now i have a photoshoot i need to- “ he said when he something caught his attention, a girl flying with a red suit 

“ who is that? “ Minato said in awe

“ i gotta go, duty calls “ he patted Minato on the shoulder “ better find your mom and dad Minato it could get really dangerous here” he said, he knew that if ladybug was out in the city an akuma happened

“ there you are Minato “ Rinko said and hugged Minato “ me and Kayaba where so worried, don’t run off like that “

“ i’m sorry mommy “

“ it’s fine, now come on i’ve heard an Akuma went loose, we must go somewhere safe “

“ i agree with your mother, lets go Minato “ Kayaba said and held out his phone “ it says here that ladybug and chat noir are the heroes that deakumatise these people from hawkmoth “

“ really?, i saw ladybug awhile ago! “ Minato said

“ how? “ Kayaba said

“ i saw her when i was talking to Adrien Agreste “ Minato said

“ you met Adrien Agreste? “ Rinko asked

“ yeah he was here in champs elysee! “ Minato said “ he said he had duty though “ he pouted

“ interesting “ Kayaba placed his hand on his mouth, the same thing he did when he was thinking 

“ KAYABA WATCH OUT! “ Rinko pushed Kayaba and saved him from a car being thrown at him 

“ Wha-” Kayaba exclaimed “ RINKO! “

“ mommy! “ 

Rinko was lying on the ground when Ladybug and Chat Noir came to them 

“ don’t worry you two your mother will be alright “ Chat Noir reassured Minato “ we just have to deakumatise the Akuma and she’ll be brought back to life “ he winked

“ but mommy...is she dead? “ Minato was about cry

“ no, she’s not dead Minato. i won’t let anyone die on my hands “ Ladybug smiled

“ you better, my wife is my whole world! “ Kayaba demanded almost angry at himself for letting his wife sacrifice herself for him 

“ i promise sir, i will bring your wife back “

Ladybug and Chat Noir left to fight the Akuma, Minato looked at his father and he swore he saw a small tear in his eye

“ lets go chat noir! “

“ yes my lady! “ Chat Noir said Goofily “ CATACLYSM! “

“ TIME TO DE-EVILISE! “ Ladybug yelled “ MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! “

when she said that he saw magic in the sky and everything became as it was before, Kayaba knew that ladybug kept her promise, which meant Rinko was alive 

“ Rinko! “ Kayaba turned around to find his wife “ you’re alive “ Kayaba embraced his wife in a soft cuddle

“ what happened? “ Rinko asked “ i don’t remember anything other than rushing to safe you “ she said and returned the gesture

“ mommy! “ Minato hugged his mom 

“ everything is alright now Minato and Akihiko “ Ladybug gave a confident smile at them “ we will always safe Paris from evil, that’s a promise we will never break “

“ thank you Ladybug “ Kayaba bowed at them

“ you too Chat noir! “ Minato said “ i loved your cataclysm! “

“ it’s cool isn’t it “ Chat noir smirked “ we gotta go now, goodbye! “

“ and come again to Paris! “ Ladybug waved at them

Minato understood who Chat Noir was of course but he chose not to say anything since the person called Hawkmoth who did the Akuma could target them.


End file.
